


fandom Arfografiya 2020. Визитка.

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonfiction, Single work, holywarstarter, ФБ, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020, средневековый цех мастеров срачей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: Страница визуальной новеллы на сервисе holywarstarter.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: 1 левел - визитка, Level 1: Визитка 2020





	1. Страница проекта на holywarstarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Версия первая - красивая и с картиночками!  
> Для просмотра на ПК.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/36eKP.jpg" alt="fandom Arfografiya 2020"></a> `

[Наши "соцсети"](https://holywarsoo.net/viewtopic.php?id=4605)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Страница проекта на holywarstarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кто читает нас со смартфонов - текстовая версия!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Odotte iru youdesuga - 踊っている様ですが

# (Кажется, что я пляшу)

## Сюжет

Погрузитесь в мир подростковых переживаний вместе с Арфой-куном, учеником первого класса старшей школы.

Исследуйте мир вокруг себя, общайтесь с учителями и одноклассниками!

Вступайте в школьные клубы и завоевывайте авторитет!

Развлекайтесь в свое свободное время, посещая клубы и кафе, – или просто тратьте все свободное время в интернете!

…

(Нет.)

(Добро пожаловать в мир сталкинга, газлайтинга и предательства, где милый первоклассник может оказаться одержимым маньяком, а школьный психолог – замаскированным монстром. На чьей вы будете стороне? И кого сможете спасти?)

## Персонажи

### Студенты

Имя: Арфа-кун

Класс: 1-А

Любимые предметы: литература

Нелюбимые предметы: этика

Клубы: литературный, дискуссионный

Хобби: интернет-форумы, литературные конкурсы

Имя: Цветик-сэмпай

Класс: 3-В

Любимые предметы: литература, химия, история

Нелюбимые предметы: ИЗО

Клубы: литературный, химический

Хобби: литературные конкурсы, химические опыты

Имя: Соавтор-кун

Класс: 1-А

Любимые предметы: литература

Нелюбимые предметы: физика

Клубы: аниме

Хобби: скачки, коневодство

Имя: Зилс-сэмпай

Класс: 3-А 

Любимые предметы: литература

Нелюбимые предметы: физическая культура

Клубы: литературный, дискуссионный

Хобби: написание эпической нетленки, диспуты

Имя: Один-сэмпай

Класс: 3-В

Любимые предметы: физическая культура

Нелюбимые предметы: история

Клубы: литературный

Хобби: баскетбол

Имя: одноклассники

Класс: 1-А

Любимые предметы: разные

Нелюбимые предметы: разные

Клубы: разные

Хобби: разные

### Преподавательский состав

Имя: Мармота-сэнсей

Должность: заведующий учебной частью, преподаватель физики

Классное руководство: 3-В

Стаж: 20 лет

Хобби: кроссворды и ребусы

Имя: Слоупок-сэнсей

Должность: преподаватель ИЗО, руководитель дискуссионного клуба

Классное руководство: 3-А

Стаж: 10 лет

Хобби: рисование маслом

Имя: Психолог-сан

Должность: школьный психолог

Классное руководство: нет

Стаж: 12 лет

Хобби: интернет-форумы

Имя: Лис-сэнсей

Должность: преподаватель литературы, руководитель литературного клуба

Классное руководство: 1-А

Стаж: 1 год

Хобби: литературный конкурсы, интернет-форумы

## Дополнительные цели

Нам нужны ваши лайки! Каждый лайк приближает нас к заветной цели – изданию нашей визуальной новеллы!

Но если мы соберем больше намеченного, мы сможем реализовать следующие дополнительные цели:

100 лайков – дополнительные сцены повседневной жизни

200 лайков – создание дополнительных CG-сцен

300 лайков – дополнительные варианты развития событий (руты)

400 лайков – запись оригинального саундтрека и озвучка новеллы

500 лайков – издание сценария новеллы в виде книги

600 лайков – дополнительные сцены секса и смертей

700 лайков – создание дополнительных высокорейтинговых CG-сцен секса и смертей

800 лайков – дополнительные высокорейтинговые варианты развития событий (руты) со сценами секса и смертями

900 лайков – дополнительные сцены (исключительно для совершеннолетних бэкеров по паспорту!) с кинками и сквиками

1000 лайков - средневековый вариант развития событий: вы сможете исследовать средневековую Европу вместе с послушником Арфоломеем!

1500 лайков – дополнительные варианты развития событий (руты) от лица Цветика-сэмпая!

## О нас

Кто мы?

Мы – средневековый цех мастеров срачей, и мы ГОТОВЫ!

Вот наша команда:

Путана пылающая – проект менеджер

Гиены огненные – авторы сценария

Хомяки цветочные – художники

Клевещи – авторы музыки и мастера на все лапки

Вместе с вашей поддержкой мы создадим лучшую визуальную новеллу на свете!

## Бонус

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/36eKP.jpg" alt="fandom Arfografiya 2020"></a> `

[Наши "соцсети"](https://holywarsoo.net/viewtopic.php?id=4605)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
